croydon_birdersfandomcom-20200214-history
Latest News
Please feel free to post records of sightings for locations within the Croydon area on this Wiki. To do so, just click on the 'Edit' prompt beside the relevant month and use the standard format. Alternatively, you can email the sightings (with date and location) to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. Note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group for use in their survey of birds in Croydon. We may get back to you for more info about records of scarcer species and records of other wildlife as records posted here may also be submitted to the London Natural History Society and the Surrey county bird recorder. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000) except to alert other observers to the presence somewhere in the borough when it should be shown as Location undisclosed. Any reports giving a specific location will be removed or modified by the website administrator. We would still like to know of such potential breeding records, so please e-mail them to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. If posting records from a private garden include the street name if you wish, but do not give the house number without express permission. You can use these links to find out more about Birdwatching Sites in Croydon and for information about Ringed Birds. There is a separate page for recording sightings of species other than birds, eg mammals, dragonflies, butterflies, etc. Click on the link here to access Other Wildlife. Regular contributors identified below by only initials are - John Birkett (JB), Gavin Hawgood (GH), John Hughes (JAH), Dave MacMillan (DMac), Dave Miller (DM), Mike Netherwood (MJN), Alan Pearson (AJP) and John Watson (JW). 2015 Croydon Bird Report The 2015 Croydon Bird Report has now been published. For details of how to obtain a copy please see the RSPB Croydon Local Group's website. The price has been maintained at last year's £3.50. Photos Request If anyone takes photographs of birds in Croydon and is willing to let the RSPB Croydon Local Group use them in their annual report can you please get in touch with John Birkett (johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk). I am particularly interested in any photos of the Cetti's Warbler at SNCP. November 2017 * 14th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (1.45pm): flock of c60 Redwings circling over rlwy land, then low E (GH) * 14th - South Norwood Country Park: 34 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian + 4 young, 4 Shoveler, Cormorant, Little Grebe, Sparrowhawk, 8 Water Rail, 6 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 6 Stock Dove, 4 Collared Dove, 2 Kestrel, Jackdaw, 2 Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, 38 Fieldfare, 152 Redwing, Mistle Thrush, 23 Redpoll (record site count). (JAH) * 13th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Male Blackcap in garden eating berries in bush with 3 Blackbirds and a Goldfinch. 2 Fieldfares later on.(JB) * 13th Farthing Downs: 09:45-11:20. 2 Skylarks heard - probably migrants, 5 Meadow Pipits, 3 Redwings,1 Sparrowhawk, 400+ Herring Gulls heading north, 11 Cormorants over at 11:20. A large finch (had to be a Hawfinch) perched briefly in a larch then flew west at 11:08.(JB) * 13th - South Norwood Country Park: 15 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose + 4 young, 6 Shoveler, 7 Pheasant together on Pitch 'n Putt, 2 Cormorant, Little Grebe, 7 Water Rail, Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, Kestrel, 2 Jackdaw, 3 Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, 9 Fieldfare, 6 Redwing, 2 Grey Wagtail, 2 Bullfinch, 3 Redpoll, Siskin (JAH) * 12th - Hutchinsons Bank: 3 Buzzards circling together low over the reserve. (John Parish) * 12th - Norbury Hill nr Biggin Wood: 1 Hawfinch over gardens at 13:30. (London Birders) * 12th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Egyptian Goose + 4 young, 3 Shoveler, 3 Cormorant, Little Grebe, Red Kite low over 8.30am, 4 Water Rail, 4 Common Gull, 6 Stock Dove, Collared Dove, 2 Kestrel, 2 Jackdaw, Goldcrest, 23 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing,, 2 Bullfinch, Siskin. (JAH) * 11th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): 13:00 in garden. 3 Song Thrush, 1 Mistle Thrush, 6+ Blackbird, 3+ Redwing, 12+ Starling, 2 Jay, 1 Greenfinch, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker. (JB) * 10th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:15) 27 Canada Goose, 6 Egyptian Goose, 21 Mallard, 32 Tufted Duck, 1 Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 12 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 18 Moorhen, 24 Coot, 60+ Black-headed Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 5 Herring Gull, 1 Common Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 5 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Pied Wagtail, 3 Song Thrush, 50 Redwings, 5 Goldcrest, 9 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 9 House Sparrow, 30+ Goldfinch, 12 Siskin, (JW) * 10th - South Norwood Country Park: 16 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose + 4 young, 5 Shoveler, 3 Cormorant, 2 Little Grebe, Sparrowhawk, 5 Water Rail, 4 Common Gull, 2 Collared Dove, 2 Kestrel, 2 Jackdaw, Goldcrest, 2 Bullfinch. (JAH) * 9th - South Norwood Country Park: 16 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose + 4 young, 4 Shoveler, Little Grebe, 8 Water Rail, 3 Common Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Stock Dove, Collared Dove, Kingfisher, 2 Kestrel, 2 Jackdaw, 3 Goldcrest, 2 Fieldfare, 12 Redwing, Mistle Thrush. (JAH) * 8th - Lloyd Park (am): Strange tree-top gathering of a female sparrowhawk, a male Kestrel and two Jays, making quite a lot of noise but no actual physical contact as far as I saw. Mistle Thrush singing briefly in the drizzle. Migration:- flocks of 30 and 13 Redwings flew over towards southwest. (John Parish) * 8th - South Norwood Country Park: 22 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose + 4 young, 4 Shoveler, 8 Cormorant, 3 Little Grebe, 6 Water Rail, 2 Common Gull, 8 Stock Dove, Collared Dove, Tawny Owl, 2 Kestrel, Jackdaw, 5 Goldcrest, Fieldfare, 8 Redwing, 3 Redpoll. (JAH) * 7th - Kenley Common (Whyteleafe Bank): 2 Hawfinches at lunchtime. (Brian Thomas) * 7th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:30) 1 Mute Swan, 24 Canada Goose, 4 Egyptian Goose, 19 Mallard, 26 Tufted Duck, 1 Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 16 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 17 Moorhen, 23 Coot, 60+ Black-headed Gull, 2imm Herring Gull, 1 Common Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 9 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Pied Wagtail, 2 Song Thrush, c30 Redwing, 8 Goldcrest, 12 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 7 House Sparrow, c20 Goldfinch, 6 Siskin, (JW) * 7th - South Norwood Country Park: Mute Swan, 25 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose + 4 young, Mallard with brood of seven, 6 Shoveler, 3 Pochard, 3 Cormorant, Little Grebe, 7 Water Rail, Common Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 2 Kestrel, Jackdaw, Goldcrest, 97 Redwing, Mistle Thrush. (JAH) Belated news of a Yellow-browed Warbler at Kings Wood on 29 October. If anyone has further information can they please contact me.(Admin) * 6th - Riddlesdown: Hawfinch heard over Tandridge Gardens area (Phil Chasteauneuf) * 6th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (7.30pm): single? Redwing calling low overhead (GH) * 6th - South Norwood Country Park: 13 Greylag Goose, 4 Egyptian Goose + 4 young, 2 Teal, Mallard with new brood of seven, 4 Shoveler, 2 Cormorant, 3 Little Grebe, 10 Water Rail - a site record count with five seen, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 3 Stock Dove, Collared Dove, Kingfisher, Kestrel, Jackdaw, 3 Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, 2 Fieldfare, 18 Redwing, Mistle Thrush, 5 Redpoll. (JAH) 14:00 - 15:45: 4 Hawfinches landed in top of Larch tree before flying off S/West at 1455, Green Woodpecker in stubble field north of the hedgerow path, 2 male Pheasants in the stubble on the centre field, 12 Canada Geese, Coal Tit (Rob Wyllie) * 6th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): At least 2 Skylarks over garden at 10:10.(JB) * 5th - Roundshaw Down: Snipe flushed. (Robert Morgan) * 5th - Waddon Ponds: 08.30-09.30. 4 Mute Swan, 16 Canada Goose, 21 Mallard, 6 Tufted Duck, 1 Little Egret, 4 Little Grebe, 6 Moorhen, 15 Coot, 68 Black-headed Gull inc white VBA, 3 Common Gull, 3 Herring Gull, 1 Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Magpie, 2 Carrion Crow, 1 Blue Tit, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 10 Starling, 1 Blackbird, 1 Fieldfare, 2 Robin, 1 House Sparrow, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Goldfinch (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 5th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Redwing over at 20:45, Tawny Owl kewicking at 21:15 and another hooting at 22:00. (JB) * 5th - South Norwood Country Park: 7 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Gooss + 4 young, 3 Cormorant, 3 Little Grebe, 4 Water Rail, Sparrowhawk, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Stock Dove, 5 Collared Dove, 2 Kestrel, 2 Jackdaw, Goldcrest, 6 Redwing, Bullfinch. (JAH) * 4th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (12.15-12.20pm): <100 Redwings in groups of c20 flying WNW at tree-top height over Gardens (some then back-tracking E), plus 3 Cormorants & a female Kestrel (GH) * 3rd - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Siskin over, yellow Ring-necked Parakeet perched briefly in garden.(JB) * 3rd - New Addington (Court Farm) (11.30am): Common Buzzard calling/flying SE (Michael Hampton per GH) * 2nd - Bramley Bank NR: Hawfinch flew west. (Surrey Bird Club/Birdguides) Second record for Croydon this autumn and part of the national influx. There has been a flock of 6 over Beddington and regular sightings at Canons Farm, Banstead. Keep eyes and ears open for them in Croydon airspace and let us know if you find any, please.(admin) * 2nd - Croft Rd SW16 (2.30- 3.15pm): c40 starlings most of day led me to look closer. 45 mins produced a garden count of 16 species including 12 Parakeet, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, male and female Chaffinch, 1 Magpie, Blue Tits, Coal Tits, Great Tits, Long-tailed Tits, 1 Robin, 4 House Sparrow, 1 (? more) Goldfinch, and a first patch tick Nuthatch on fat balls (SEC) * 1st - Waddon Ponds: 13.00-14.00. 4 Mute Swan, 23 Mallard, 17 Canada Goose, 2 Tufted Duck, 5 Moorhen, 12 Coot, 45 Black-headed Gull inc white VBA, 4 Common Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 1 Woodpigeon, 2 Magpie, 1 Carrion Crow, 2 House Sparrow (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 1st - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (3pm): Flock of 24 Redwings flying low E (to SNCP?) (GH) * 1st - South Norwood Lake: 1 Mute Swan, 15 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 15 Mallard, 17 Tufted Duck, 1 Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 9 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 15 Moorhen, 19 Coot, 13 Black-headed Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Grey Wagtail (over), 1 Pied Wagtail, 1 Song Thrush, 2 Goldcrest, 6 Redwing, c20 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 1 Jay, 5 House Sparrow, 15 Goldfinch (JW) * 1st - Shirley Park Golf Course: two Juvenile Egyptian Geese by pond on 18th fairway - first site record for the species. (John Parish) * 1st - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Meadow Pipit over garden this morning, also 9 Redwings west. Migration continues here. Sparrowhawk mobbed by two small birds.(JB) * 1st - South Norwood Country Park: Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian Goose + 4 young, 2 Shoveler, 9 Cormorant, Little Grebe, 6 Water Rail, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, Kestrel, 4 Jackdaw, Goldcrest, Fieldfare, Redwing, Mistle Thrush, Bullfinch, 14 Redpoll, Reed Bunting. (JAH) Archived Records 2017 January 2017 - February 2017 - March 2017 - April 2017 - May 2017 - June 2017 - July 2017 - August 2017 - September 2017 - October 2017 - November 2017 - December 2017 2016 January 2016 - February 2016 - March 2016 - April 2016 - May 2016 - June 2016 - July 2016 - August 2016 - September 2016 - October 2016 - November 2016 - December 2016 2015 January 2015 - February 2015 - March 2015 - April 2015 - May 2015 - June 2015 - July 2015 - August 2015 - September 2015 - October 2015 - November 2015 - December 2015 2014 January 2014 - February 2014 - March 2014 - April 2014 - May 2014 - June 2014 - July 2014 - August 2014 - September 2014 - October 2014 - November 2014 - December 2014 2013 January 2013 - February 2013 - March 2013 - April 2013 - May 2013 - June 2013 - July 2013 - August 2013 - September 2013 - October 2013 - November 2013 - December 2013 *[[Archived Records|'Full Archive']]